The Curious Disappearance of the Detective and the Inspector
by MoonChild90
Summary: Lestrade and Holmes go missing and have a heart to heart. Will be more chapters.


Authors Note: I've missed writing for the SH22 fanfic page and am just now getting back into writting I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Running all I can think about is running. Not jogging but a full out run if I do stop or slow down I will have to think. That is the last thing I want to do right now. I've got an old band playing through my headset my favorite oldie Imagine Dragons. It's all I want to concentrate on. I mean how could Grayson no Beth don't think about that right now.

Finally I collapse not daring to breath for the stitch in my side. Finally I take a tentative breath and sit up. I look around I don't even know where I am and I know this park like the back of my hand. It is the largest in New London, but it seems I went off the track into the woods. Good I don't want to be found. I look up at the night sky and let out a yell venting out my frustrations into it.

My brain can't rest though not that it ever could anxiety will do that to you. Can't let anybody onto it have to hide it but it drives me crazy always doubting myself and others. It's good in my job too keeps me alive my intuition saving me as well. I go back into the office Grayson firing me because Holmes had dissapeared again. No notice whatsoever. How could he do this to me when he knew Grayson was getting madder about him dissapearing. I sigh I know I need to get up, but I simply don't want to.

What feels like an hour later I stand up and head towards where I think the path is. I finally stumble onto it and head towards my car. I feel like I'm being followed oh no what if it's Holmes reappearing at the oddest place to make me feel worse? I look behind me and don't see anything so I continue onwards. Suddenly I feel somebody grab me and thrust something into my face. I smell it immedietly cholorphorm. I try not to breath while trying to dislodge my attacker but they are to strong. I finally sucumb to the cholorphorm and collapse.

I awaken in the dark on a cold stone floor. I look around me my eyes slowly adjusting I see nothing but a thin outline of what has to be a door. I stand up and walk over to it and try to open it in vain. I bite my lip and sigh great now I've been captured by some maniac. Proably Moriarty jokes on him I'm worthless. Suddenly a light flares blinding me and all I can do is hear laughter.

"My dear inspector how kind of you to join me," comes the disembodied voice of Moriarty. I knew it.

"What do you want Moriarty I'm no good to you and it's Miss Lestrade to you."

There is only silence and then, "Correcting to miss not inspector could it be the good inspector is a civilian now?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Yea what does it matter to you let me go and leave me alone. The only person you have a bone to pick with will be Holmes." I say just not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Lestrade I am sorry to hear this could it be the great Holmes has succeded in pushing away his only human friend?" Moriarty asked.

"I just don't care anymore Moriarty and what does it matter to you." I answer back.

Moriarty is silent for a while and then I hear the door open and he comes in. He looks at me as if I'm pathetic which I guess I am now.

"I know what your thinking Lestrade and you are anything but pathetic. The Chief Inspector has made a major mistake by getting rid of you. I'd have control of this country if it weren't for you. You figured out that I was alive. You brought Sherlock Holmes back to life. And you have thwarted me every chance you could get. Just because Holmes is missing he shouldn't have fired you." Moriarty said.

"How do you know Holmes is missing he just dissapeared today..." I start to ask and then it comes to me, "You have him to don't you?" I change tact of my question.

Moriarty looked at me and said, "Yes I do would you like to see him?"

"I would how come your being so nice to me?" I ask.

"Because even I have a bit of a concious at times and this is one of them. Do you want to go to Holmes or not?" Moriarty says.

"Yes" I answer quietly.

He turns and walks out of the room I follow him and he leads me down many different corridors until I started to loose track of all the turns. He stopped suddenly and opened up a door. I peer in and see Holmes sitting quietly on the bed. He looks up at me in shock. I bite my lip and push my hair back and start to go in the room. Moriarty quickly bars the way.

"See Holmes I told you I would add her to my collection and here she is. Worthless to you because the yard wont even be looking for her. You trying to find me by going off on your own got her fired." Moriarty says smirking between Holmes and me.

I glance at Holmes' shocked face and say, "Can I talk to Holmes for a bit?"

"For a minute but I am recording everything you two say and do." He said shoving me in and closing the door.

"How could..." I'm stopped short as Holmes jumped up from the bed and strode across the room and hugged me. Which shocked me more then anything. I look at him and he looks down at me and lets me go stepping back.

"I'm so sorry Lestrade this wasn't the plan I saw him and chased after him. I know I was supposed to meet you in Graysons office I have failed you." He said

"Yea you did. No call no nothing Grayson doesn't want an inspector who can't keep a consultant of any sort in line. This was the final straw Holmes." I say quietly looking at him.

"I'll get your job back Lestrade when we get out which we will. Watson has a back up plan for if I go missing the yard should be receiving my instructions about now." He looks at me confidently.

I wish I could be as confident I sit down on the cold floor in the corner and ball up. Holmes starts to say something, but he stops as the door opens and two men come in carrying a cot. They set it up and leave the room.

"I have decided you need a roommate Holmes. Remember I'm always watching and listening to you." Moriarty says through the speaker.

Holmes looks over at me moritfied my face proably showing the same look. We weren't expecting this. I look at Holmes smile sadly and say, "At least they aren't making us share a bed."

He looks at me gaping as I get up and sit on the cot. "You know what Holmes its late and I want to get some sleep. Why don't you lay down there's nothing we can do anyways." I say as I lay down.

I hear him settle onto his own bed and silence fills the room. I close my eyes pretending to already be asleep and slowly I fall asleep.

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I'm trying something new.


End file.
